


"That should be enough for now."

by anonanarchist



Series: Jethro Gibbs Imagines [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonanarchist/pseuds/anonanarchist
Summary: Gibbs had been out on a case for a week, and you miss him.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Series: Jethro Gibbs Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709692
Kudos: 27





	"That should be enough for now."

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a pretty long time, and decided that my recent addiction with this man could give me a good reason again. And since there's absolutely no Gibbs/male reader works to find, I decided to take job that upon myself (even if I'm the only person wanting these texts). Hope you enjoy anyway!

"I don't know, Abby, we don't even get to spend that much time together normally! Now he's gone for just over a week and I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get to see him again soon.." you said, slouching over your best friend and colleague's desk, watching her running some DNA through her computer, and letting out a long sigh. "Well," Abby said in her usual always-excited tone, "who said you can't see him? They do have a special video conference room for exactly that reason!” A small, but equally painful smile got to your lips, to which Abby returned a confused one. "Abbs, you know exactly I didn't mean _seeing him_ seeing him, right?" "Yeah, I know (y/n)... but hey! When I was talking to the team today they said it shouldn't be long till they're back! Turns out the whole 'stationed out at sea' thing was just a red herring!" Abby answered, doing her best to cheer you up, but only managing to confuse you. Why hadn't you heard of this earlier? You would've made time to prepare something for Gibbs if you'd had known earlier. "Wait, how soon? Why didn't you tell me earlier Abby!" you almost yelled, not meaning for it to sound so much like an accusation. Abby looked a bit taken aback, "Sorry, I just.." you mutter, before your goth friend catches her bearings and just tells you that "Uh, well, soon for Gibbs could mean anything from right now to in two days, that's why I saw no reason in-" she stumbles through her words, before her computer beeping and the green flashing **Positive Match** on the screen pull her attention away from your conversation. "Great, Abbs, thank you for the info still! I'll be heading home then, seems like you've got enough on your hands for the night!" you said, giving Abby a quick hug from behind while already being halfway out the door, physically, and mentally already back in bed with your lover, waiting for his _soon_ to come.

* * *

**AT YOUR APARTMENT**

God, it felt like forever that you'd been lying in bed for forever, just waiting for... something. Something soon. A call, a message, even a knock on the door. You decided to check your phone, maybe you'd accidentally left it on silent, like you always do. Well, always, except for when you're expecting Gibbs, then it's at its loudest possible volume. And that it was, and had been the last 10 minutes that you've been home. 

You just couldn't stop thinking about him.

His devious smile that you kept falling for, those deep blue eyes you'd gotten lost in so many times before, that perfect silver hair, even if it was getting less and less nowadays. 

His calloused hands, tracing over the most sensitive parts of your body. You could feel your skin tingling even from just the thought of it. 

His full weight against you when he was guiding you while helping sand his boat, feeling certain parts of him pressing against you harder than others. 

Every part of your body was hot as hellfire and cold as ice at the same time. Craving his touch, his breath against you, his love, and his lust. 

You can't help but touch yourself at the thought of him. No matter how much you'd promised him you'd wait for him to get back. It was a power game for him, knowing you couldn't resist, getting all kinds of hot and bothered.

And another seeming-forever passed. Of you, alone, in your bed, the occasional sip of extra strong coffee, craving his presence more than ever before.

_Ding._

_Still up?_

You've never hit the call button faster.

"It's 02:00, what're you still doing up? Didn't you work enough today?"

Finally hearing his voice again after a dozen seeming-forevers, you can feel yourself getting turned on again immediately.

"You know exactly what I'm still doing up, Gibbs," you manage to get out, having to suppress your still heavy breath.

"Do I?"  
"Mhm..."

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to ya, I'm not gonna get home until tomorrow around noon, sweetheart," he lets out and you just know he's smiling that devilish smile.

"Quit playing your games with me, Jethro..." you say seductively, his name more a sigh than just what it was.

"Mh, no, this time it's serious, (y/n), Abby got us a big lead on this case, I need to go to the office and get everyone up to speed."

"So you didn't miss me at all?"

"Oh God, believe me, I am missing you more than ever right this moment," he takes a deep breath between words, "I suppose you wouldn't mind taking some orders while I'm on my way though, would you, little one?"

You just about manage to give him a short "Tell me everything" in between breaths.

"Well, first of all, I'd love for you to stop playing with yourself. You promised, remember? Wouldn't wanna break that if I were you…"

 _Too late_ , you think, _but who needs to know_.

"Second of all, put me on speaker if ya haven't already. You're gonna need your hands."

"Mhh, what now, Mister, hands or no hands?" you tease him.

"Just listen to me and do what I say, love. I'll know if you break my rules, you know that damn well, don't you?" he replies, in the same teasing tone. But damnit he's so much better at that than you. 

"Yes sir that I do..."

"Where's your but?"

"There's no but anywhere, sir..."

"Hm," he chuckles into the phone, "Alright, well, if that's the case, why don't you take your right arm and place it under yourself. Just to make sure it doesn't go anywhere we don't want it to." He hears some shuffling coming from your side, and continues: "And for your left hand, ah... you know that line you love me tracing so much. Starting just behind your neck...coming around to the front. Dancing on your collarbone for a while, and down to your chest... You know the path I mean, don't you, love?" 

So slow and playful when he wants to be, that man.

"Mhm, I know, sir..."

"Yeah, why don't you continue that for me, (y/n)...” he groans into the phone.

"Please Jethro..."

"Nu-uh, you know how you are to address me here, sweetheart...”

"Sir, sir, please, can you keep going..." you manage, your right arm itching to come forward.

"Mhh... well, if you ask that nicely. Where was I? Ah, yeah, of course... down to your chest, circling your nipples, twisting, pinching... biting, maybe...” he quiets down as you let out a moan, practically feeling the sensation, "Now, you wouldn't happen to be using your right hand, little one, would you?"

Now is your time to draw in a sharp breath, "No, no sir," just the thought of stroking yourself now sending a wave of pleasure through your body.

"You better not be..." he groans as you close your eyes, imagining him over you pinning your arm down, "Now, down to your stomach, over to your sides, your hips..." he stops for a minute.

"Where to now, sir?" you whimper out, your hand making its way to where his should be going now. 

"No no, don't you go there, love..." he whispers, "That should be enough for now. I wouldn't want to get you too worked up now, would I?" 

"Sir please, can I-"

"No, you cannot. But I would like you to turn around, lie on your stomach, hands both behind your back. You have not been a very nice boy, (y/n)."

That voice didn't come from the phone anymore. That came from the hallway. You couldn't turn around fast enough, he was already sat on top of you, shirt unbuttoned, cuffs in hand. 

For once you believed him in having more important things to do...

"Now, care to tell me why, first off, your hand didn't stop where I told you to and, second, why I'm kneeling over your stomach, and not your back, right now?" he asks in his ever-so-demanding Gibbs-way, but with a grin curling around his lips.

"God, I've missed you, Jethro.." you get out, just before his lips smash onto yours and your tongues tangle in a kiss so passionate that you were gasping for air from just the impact alone. But as soon as your lips parted, Gibbs had you turned around with your hands pinned above your head: “That’s still _Sir_ to you, little one.” And his face buried in your neck, trailing kisses, leaving his mark on you.

After he'd trailed down your back with his lips, leaving a tingling mess behind, he moves your hands to just above the small of your back and cuffs you, not finding it necessary to use the nice cuffs this time.

"Oh and just what are you convicting me of, Special Agent Gibbs?" you mumble into the pillow that he had your head pushed into. 

"Breaking a promise, Mr. (y/l/n)," he declares, just before biting down on your neck, hard, having you stifle out a loud moan, which in turn makes him smile into you and suck even harder.


End file.
